Ultimate Spiderman Nova x Demon Princess Diamond
by Wolf Cristal
Summary: Diamond is a girl. But not a normal girl she is a demon princess who lives with Tony Stark. Dimond’s fake age is 18 because she is more then 100 years old she just looks 18. She is also in the avengers her fake name their is Black feather because of her wings. But one day Tony tells her that she has to go to school and she meats Peter and his friends and after a while two of them s
1. Chapterone

Chapter one

My name is Diamond, Princess Dimond Demon. But just call me Dimond. I am 18 years old well that's my fake age I am actually more then 100 years of age. I am also a Demon you can get that from my name that's why I don't tell anyone my last name or that I am a princess. And the girl in the picture is me.

My powers are : I can fly, I don't eat human food and I don't eat souls (yuck), control peoples mind and see who they are and who they like, I can see the past and future, I am super strong, can here things other people can't, I have remrarcabul eyesight so I can see ferther then anyone and I can throw thing wright were i'm looking and a speed we're nobody can see it move until it hits the target also I can run faster then the flash, I have healing magic by because i'm a demon I heal quicker then anybody else, I can read quicker then anyone and wright quicker then anybody, I have a brain that can remember even the small details, I can go invisible and controll shadows.

I also have powers from when I get mad and that power is pain so they will get weak and they will have pain all over.

I like to draw and sing and train my magic I have never been in a school before because I know everything. And I live with the avengers. I also only know the fellings hate and thinking. also I don't sleep.

"Hey Dime how are you?" asked Tony (I live with him and he knows my demon princess secret) "I'm doing good, why do you ask Tony?" I said back with a questioning face. "Oh um... well I have to send you to school and you will be staying with me but S.H.I.L.E.D will whatch over you in school." To day sad with a sad look on his face. "oh... Okay don't worry Tony I fine with this." I said with a fake smile on my face. "okay well you have to go to school now so this is you scheduled also where this necklace it will stop you're eyes from changing colour and your wings from coming out when their not meant to, so now you can open a portal and go then you can come back and we can finish my new suit. okay?" Tony says by handing me my schedule. (oh yeah I forgot to mention I can summon portals) "okay well bye Tony." I said by putting on the necklace and taking the schedule then I summoned the portal into the principles office.

"Hello their principal from should I am the new student Diamond." I said by walking up to the principal. "Yes I know now let me take you to you're first class which is science." The principal said while taking me to the science room. and by the time we got there I memorised the entire school. "okay thank you principal." I said by knocking on the door and the principal left.

"why you must be our new student Diamon and I right?" The teacher said. "yes that would be me." I said with another fake smile. "okay well you can sit next to Flash Thompson, But first you should introduce you're self to the other students." The teacher saidby moving to the side to let me enter the room. Then people started to look some peoples faces blushed others just looked but Flash was blushing.

"Hello their my name is Diamond and i'm 18 years old and that's all I shall say." I said while looking at the people in the class. "okay well Diamond please go and sit next to Flash." The doc said while pointing the the seat.

Then I walked up to the seat and sat down then the class began.

"okay everyone please read this book and do as meany points as you can and if you know some facts of you're own whitch I don't think any of you do I want to see you wright then as well." The doc said then he went to go sit down.

After he sat down I opens the book and used my reading and righting magic and I finished the book and did points on it and some points that I already knew about the book and it took four pages in the book. then I finished.

"Teacher I have finished." I said while putting one hand on my chin. "okay let's see if you are telling the truth come down here and I will mark it."The teacher smirked and I snirked back. Then went with my book and went down the step and people were looking then I gave my book to the teacher and he took it and started marking he only did one page.

"Okay I have finished marking." The Doc said. "actually you haven't their is three more pages." I said with a smirk. Then he noticed the was two pages about the book and two pages of facts that weren't in the book. Then he mark it all. "Diamond you are something special nobody ever as known about this's facts it's like you were their you're self their is so much detail." The doc said with big eyes and a shocked acspression.

Then the bell went for our next lesson then we had another lesson then I went for lunch.

And I was at my locker getting some books out when I hured. "Hey Peter it's loker knocker time!" Flash said while he pushed Peter next to the lockers and he pushed him in.

Then I asked some boy if I could borrow their ball and they said yes then I threw it right into Flashes chest and he fell to the grownd. And some people were cheering and some were shocked then I helped Peter out of the locker.

"Thanks for that Diamond, Um... would you like to sit with me and my friends to have lunch?" Peter asked I only know his name now because of Flash. "sure why not." I said while walking with him to his friends.

Then we reached the table.

"looks like they aren't here yet would you like to talk a bit?" Peter asked "why don't you get you're lunch first then we talk." I said back and he agreed.

Then he came back some of his friends were with him.

"Guys this is Diamond she's the new student." Peter said. Then him and his friend's sat around the table.

"So Diamond what did you do to let Peter let you sit with us?" a girl said I think her name is Ava. "Well I-" I said before I got cut of my Harry. "Youre that girl who threw a football into Flashes chest and made him fall and you got Peter out." He said. "yeah I am." I said while looking at him with a face that says o my the hole school probably now knows. "well thanks again for helping me." Peter said with a smile. And I gave him a fake smile back.

"Well let us introduce our selfs." Sam said. "I'm Sam." Sam said "I'm Ava." Ava said "I'm Danny." Danny said "I'm Luke." Luke said "I'm Harry" Harry said "Im Peter." Said Peter "and i'm MJ" MJ said (not bothered to use her real name)

"So Diamond why are you not eating?" Luke asked. "It's because I can't eat because if I do I get sick." I said and Luke, Danny, MJ and Peter were shocked. "Oh that must be hard not being able to eat." Sam said. "I can live." I said because it's true I have been living for years now with out eating.

Just then a bang came from the walls. And the five people made really stupid excuses to leave the room to put their outfits on. Then they came back and started fighting everyone was hiding under the tables but I just sat on a window looking at them fighting. Then after a while I jumped out of the window and went on call with Tony and asked him to teleport my mask over so I can help with a fight. Then he did I put the mask on and my outfit changed.

After I changed I flew into the school and saw that the were all on their knees. So I walked up the the bad people and I summoned a weapon and started battling them after the others woke up and saw me battle I payed no attention and I knocked them out cold. Then I jumped back out the window and changed back then sat on the window on the inside. Then they just stood their like what just happend then when they looked over they noticed that the bad people were gone then. Then they went to change and they then came back and everything went back to normal their was more classes and then I was time to head back home.

"Yo Dimond do you want to come over Harry's haveing a party and we would like you to come." Sam said with his friends around him. "Sorry but I can't i'm busy doing something." I said "Like what?" Ava said Just then Tony rolled up to the school. "Wait what's Tony Stark doing here?" Peter asked "Yeah that's what i'm busy with see ya." I said and then I went up to the car and got in then we went of.

"well I never saw that coming." Peter said. "yeah I never knew Tony had a chiled" Harry said. Then Harry went home but Peter and his team had to go to the hover craft.


	2. Chaptertwo

Chapter Two

At Tony's work place.

"how how was school Dime?" Tony asked while him and I walked into the work place and I got the things Tony needed. "It was fine." I said while giving him a drill. And he took it. "well that's nice I noticed that you became friends with Peter or should I say Spiderman and his friends." He said while drilling.

Just then There was a knock of the front door.

"I'm going to go get the door Dime, can you please get the thing that's blocking the signal to the suit." Tony said while he left. "okay." I said and he left.

Afew minuets went past and I finally got the signal working and then Tony shouted for me. Then I ran to him quicker then you could say Iron man.

"Dime meet Nick Fury and Spiderman and his team." Tony said. "Hello their Mr Fury it's nice to meat you and hello Peter, Sam, Ava, Danny and Luke." I said with a smirk on my face. Then they took of their masks off. "oh and Tony I fixed the singnal and added some more weponds in the suit." I said while looking at Tony. "Thanks Dime." Tony said while putting his arm on my shoulder.

"I have a question for you Tony." Said Peter. "And that is?" Asked Tony. "Is Dimond you're chiled?" Asked Peter. "No Dime is not my daughter. I found her on the street badly burned so I took her here and looked after her. 'That did not happen Tony actually just asked me to join the avengers and live with him so I said yes that's how I am living with him' I thought In my head. "okay anyway why are you here?" Tony asked. "Well I was wondering if Some of Peter's team could stay here until we finish upgrading the Helicarrier." Nick asked with a mad expression. "Fine they can stay but their will be rules.

Then Peter left and So did Nick. "Okay let's set some rules now." Tony said with a look that said you better listen.

"Rule one Don't mess the place up, Rule two Don't take anything that doesn't belong to you, Rule three Don't go into the work place unless you have permission. Rule Four Don't have a party when i'm not here and not with our permission. And the last rule is to not brake the rules. Got it?" Tony said. "Got it." everybody else said apart from me because I already knew the rules.

"Okay Dime can you get the suit paint ready for me when I get there." Tondy asked and I ran to the place where the pain is then I put the paint blue prints out on the table and I got the suit ready to get painted. Then I went back to Tony.

"Tony I have finished getting everything ready." I said to Tony. "Thanks Dime." Tony said then he looked back at everyone

"okay go and get you're things then came back and Dime will show you around." Tony said then he walked away to go paint his suit.

After a while they came back with their things.

Okay Let's start the tour. So right now we are on the first floor. Down the steps that is a place where Nobody is allowed to go. And to the left of us there is the kitchen and dining room and to the right on us there is the living room and game room. and i'm front of us their is a meeting room and a party place." I said before we went up the stairs.

After we reached the second floor.

"This is the second floor. To the left their is a indoor pool with slides. and to the right there is a painting room. And infront of us their is the training room." I said then we went up the final set of stairs.

Then we reached the first floor.

"To the left we have the bathrooms." And to the right. The first door is Danny's Room, The second door is Luke's room, The third room would be Peter's room if he had to stay the night, The fourth room is Ava's, and the fifth room is Sam's and this one is mine so keep out. And Infront if us all Is Tony's room keep of of that one as well." I said before turning back to face them.

"Well that's the tour I hope you liked it." I stayed with a fake smile. "So when's dinner?" Asked Ava "That will be in 20 minuets." I answered then I went to the kitchen.

when I got to the Kitchen I started cooking everyone's favourite food then I put it in the oven and then there was only one minute left so i took everything out and put it on plates and put them on the table. Then I called everyone. "FOOD'S READY!" then everyone came to the table and they started to eat.

After they finished.

"Okay this was so amazing so who cooked it?" asked Ava "Well that would be Dime." Said Tony "Wow I never knew you could cook Diamond." Said Danny "Well theirs a lot about me that you don't know. I said by standing up and collecting everyone's plates who has finished then I washed them until you could see you're face in it.

"So that was dinner what's for pudding?" Asked Luke "well that would be a a cake with everyone's favourite flavours and with sprinkles and a cherry on top and it has everyone's favourite icing." I said while I picked it up in one hand and more plates in the other hand and I put them onto the table. And then everyone started eating the cake and it was finished in just a few seconds. Then I got everyone's things and whashed them until you could see you're face. Then I put everything in the correct place.

"Okay everyone I think you all should do some training then go do something." Tony said to the others.

Then everyone went to the training room apart from me I went to go and sit on the roof of the house and I started to sing you're reality.

Lyrics:

"Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you

In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you

The ink flows down into a dark puddle

Just move your hand - write the way into his heart!

But in this world of infinite choicesWhat will it take just to find that special day?

What will it take just to find that special day?

Have I found everybody a fun assignment to do today?

When you're here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway

When I can't even read my own feelings

What good are words when a smile says it all?

And if this world won't write me an ending

What will it take just for me to have it all?

Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to me?

Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I set you free?

The ink flows down into a dark puddle

How can I write love into reality?

If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat

What do you call love in your reality?

And in your reality, if I don't know how to love youI'll leave you be."

(In the middle of the song Sam came out heard Diamond Singing to he look at her while she was singing and at the end of the song he flew up to her.)

"You know you have a really good voice" Said Sam while sitting next to me. "thanks." I said back while holding my legs up to my chest "Besides what are you doing out here should you be training?" I asked. "I was but I needed some air and then I hurd you sing." Sam said with a smile. "Can you sing another song?" Sam asked and I nodded. "I will sing Don't really care. if you like?" I said while looking at Sam. "I like that song." Sam said.

Nightcore Don't really care:

Lyrics:

"You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door

Hey!

Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known

That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared

I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey never look back, dumb struck boy, ego attack

Look boy, why you so mad

Second gets in, but shoulda hit that

Hey Demi you picked the wrong lover

Shoulda picked that one is cuter than the other

I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster

Kick it to the curb, take a polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care."

"You should really sing more often Diamond because you are really good at it." Said Sam with a smile. "Thanks Sam but heh... I not much of a singer when their is to meany because around." I said while looking up at the sky. "anyway we have school tomorrow let's go and get some sleep." Sam said "Okay let's." I said but I won't actually sleep because i'm a demon.


	3. Chapterthree

Chapter three

(Her outfit for today : Black Jacket, white top with a black picture and a black skirt.)

At school after the three first lessons.

"Peter guess what time it is." Said Flash as he went to Peter.

Peter's friends and I were talking but stoped when we saw Flash hold Peter ageinst the locker.

Then I got a football. "Diamond what are you going to do with that?" Harry asked. "I'm going to do what I did last time." I said while I threw it to the same place as last time and so Flash stepped away from Peter. And walked away mad. "Diamond that was the quickest throw I have ever seen." MJ said.

After Lunch and a few other lessons Tony had a meeting so I opened a portal and it took me to the house. And when I got their and walked into it I saw everyone their making a mess and their was a party but Sam wasn't their.

When People saw me mostly Peter and MJ they stoped the music when they saw how mad I was.

"Diamond hay are you okay?" MJ said with a sceard look on her face then the hole party looked at her. "No i'm not okay one of the rules in this house as not to have a party with out Tony's permission." I said in a angry voice. "I told you guys that you shouldn't have let a party be thrower here." Sam said from the stairs. Well at least he didn't want the party, I thought. "I want everyone here apart from the people who didn't want the party to clean this house in only 10 minuets. Now move!" I shouted and then everyone was cleaning apart from Sam and I.

After 9 minuets of cleaning the house it was back to normal. and then I took another minute for everyone who was invited to leave the house.

Then everyone who was staying apart from Sam said that they are sorry and they went to their room then Sam came up to me.

"You okay Diamond?" Sam asked "I think so" I said then I sighed. "Okay don't forget if you need to talk i'm always here for you." Sam said while hugging me then he went to his room.

Then I went to the training room and sat down. What is this feeling I have never felt this before. But whatever it is I can't let it control me and put me off my mind.

Just then Tony came in looking sad.

Then I stood up. "Tony what's wrong are you hurt?" I asked Tony while running up to him. "Um... Diamond you are going to have to be apart of shield." Tony says while looking into my eyes. "Why?" I ask While looking at Tony with his sad face. "It's because we'll I know that you are a adult but everyone thinks that you're a normal teen to they want you to be put in a team with Spider man and his friends." Tony says while looking down. " oh okay don't worry I will always think of you as a second brotherly dad." I said while looking into his eyes. "Also you will have to live on the Helly carrier." Tony said "Don't worry I will always come and visit you after school." I Said. "thanks Dime you're so nice even if you are a demon princess." Tony says. "I suppose I will tell the others that the carrier is ready for them to go." I sayed to Tony. "yeah I suppose so well bye for now Dime." Tony says while hugging me. "Bye Tony, You will always be a brotherly dad to me." I said while we end the hug.

Then I ran of all my things were already in the hellycarrier and I have a big room also Nick already knows i'm a demon so that's why I got a big room.

Then I called everyone to meat me in the middle of the place with all the things they own. Then they came.

"So What's up Dimond?" asked Danny. "Well you're going to be going back to you're helly carrier because it's finnished upgradeing so well this isn't a goodbye but I will call it a see you later." I said while looking at them all and I noticed that they all had a sad expression on their face. "okay well bye." Said Peter. Then they all left and got teleported into their carrier.

Then I put my mask on and my outfit changed and I made my wings appear and I flew to the front of the carrier next the nick.

"Hello there Black Wings or should I say Diamond are you ready to team up with them?" Asked Nick and I nodded then we went to the group and my wings were still out so I cept them out. Then we made it to them.

"Guys I would like to introduce you to Black Wings we worked with the avengers before but got moved to here to work with people more her age." Nick Said while pointing to me. "Oh my god is this a dream because working with one of the worlds most powerful avenger in my team this is amazing." Said Spiderman while I just looked at time."So Nick dose she talk and do we know her?" asked Ava. "yes you do know her and yes she does talk." Said Nick "okay good to know." Said Danny. Then everyone took of the things that were covering their faces. "okay now take your mask off so we can see who you really are." said Luke. Then I looked at Nick and he nodded then I looked at them and put my hands on my mask and took it off and my wings were still showing until I hid them and then I looked at them again. "I told you that it wasn't goodbye but a see you later." I said while looking at their faces. "Diamond you are the powerful one and we were friends with you the whole time somebody pinch me." Peter said while pinching him self. "Well Diamond it's nice to have you on our team." Said Sam he could tell on his face that he was blushing a little bit trying not to show it.


	4. Chapterfour

Chapter four

"Well then Dimond you're room is next to Sam's okay." Said Nick "okay." I replied with a fake smile.

Then Nick went away after he went away...

"Dimond why didn't you tell us that you were Black Wings?" Asked Peter "easy it's because you never asked" I said back with my arms crossed. "Okay anyway we are going to go train want to join us so we can see you're power up close." asked Peter and I replied with last one there is Nick Fury's eye patch. And I ran off and I was the first one there second was Sam third was Ava forth was Danny fifth was Luke and last was Peter. "Looks like Peter is Nick Fury's eye patch." I said with a smirk. "yeah yeah let's just train." Said Peter. "why don't you all train first and I watch then I will train and you watch deal?" I asked Peter. "deal" Peter said and we shook on it then I went to the watch stand with Nick.

Then they started fighting the reason I wanted to watch them was because their bots are on easy mode so I asked Fury for extreme hard mode. I took them awhile to beet the bots. Then after they were doing I went in and they went to watch me I then put my mask on and my outfit changed and I made my wings come out.

Then I yelled Fury go extreme hard mode and that's what he did the others didn't think I could do it apart from Peter and Sam.

Then I started fighting after half of them in under 40 seconds I summoned Devils sword . Then after I summoned it I defeated them so it only took 50 seconds and Peter and his friends take 10 minuets and I lonely take 50 seconds how good am I.

"So how was that good enough?" I asked while takeing my mask off. "that was better then good that was amazing." Peter said "why thank you." I said and I flew up to them.

After training I went out side and the others were watching TV. Then Nick came outside.

"Diamond why are you not with the others?" Nick asked "Well it's because of this feeling I have but I don't know what it is, because I have never ham this feeling before so I don't know what to do." I said back to Nick while puting one hang on my chest. Then Nick sat down next to me. "I will ask you questions and you will answer and I will tell you what the feeling is okay?" he asked and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay question one do you feel different when you're around one person?" Nick asked "yeah I do I feel like i'm more confident around him." I sayed.

"Okay question two who is the person you feel this connection with?" He asked "I feel this feeling around Sam." I said.

"question three do you sometimes feel like you're face is heating up when you're around him?" Mike asked "Well only when it's him and I in the same room." I said.

"Okay final question Can you trust him and feel like you can tell him what you are and he won't get mad." He said "I feel safe around him and yeah I feel like I could tell him what I am but demons are bad things so I don't think I would tell him just yet." I said.

"Well that feeling you're having is the feeling of love you have a crush on Sam." He said and my face went red and my eyes went big "I...I...I am l...l...lost for w...w...words." I said while stuttering with a red face. "Nick could you mabye make them all play truth or dare when i'm not around and make Sam say who he likes and you could tel me please." I ask while looking at him while blushing a big. "okay why don't I do that now and you can wait here until I come back." Said Nick "okay I'll wait here for the answer." I said while whatching him walk away.

Nick Fury's P.O.V

"Guys right now let's play a game." I said with a smirk. "like what game?" Ava Said with a confused look on her face. "Why don't we play Truth or dare?" I said "okay" Everyone else said I just really hope this works Diamond is counting on me I just hope he likes her back.


	5. Chapterfive

Chapter five

Peter's P.O.V

"Okay so who starts?" I ask but I wonder why Diamond isn't playing. I thought. "why don't you go first Peter?" asked Nick. "okay I pick hm... I pick Danny, Danny Truth or Dare?" I ask

"I pick dare." Danny said and I smirked "I dare you to punch yourself." I said while smirking. Then Danny Punched himself "OUCH that hurt!" Danny said while rubbing where he punched.

"Okay my turn" Danny said while looking around. "okay Luke Truth or Dare?" Danny asked.

"I pick Dare." Like said "Okay Luke I dare you to Kiss the wall and tell the wall you love it." Danny said 'Now that is a good dare' I though to my self. Then Luke kissed the wall "I love you wall you are my one and only love. Their you happy now" He said then he sat back down.

"Okay my turn" Luke said while truning his head to look at Ava. "Okay Ava Truth or dare?" Luke askes.

"I pick Truth." Ava says "okay Ava do you have a crush on someone and who is the boy?" Luke asked. Then Ava blushed "I do have a crush and he is sitting in front of me." Ava said then I noticed that I was sitting in front of her oh so she likes me huh well I do like her as well. "So um... Peter I really really like you do you feel the same about me?" Ava asked "Yes I do Ava so Ava would you like to become my girlfriend?" I ask and she nods.

"Okay my turn," Ava says by turning her head to face Nick. "Okay so Nick truth or Dare?" Ava asks.

"Truth." Nick says he probably doesn't want us to dare him to take his eye patch off. "okay have you ever loved someone before?" Ava askes that is actually a good question, I said in my head. "Well yes I did love someone but she had another man so yeah I did love someone." Nick answered.

"Okay my Turn." Nick said and people felt bad because everyone knew who was going to get picked. "Sam truth or dare?" Nick asked

"T...Truth." Sam said while stuttering. "I will ask the same one with the love do you have a crush on someone and who is that person?" Nick asks "Yeah I do have a crush on someone. And her name is Diamond." Sam said while blushing really hard. "good to know." Nick said.

"okay my turn. Sam said while turning his head slowly towards my direction. "okay Peter truth or dare?" Sam asked me.

"I pick Dare." I said with a smirk on my face. "Okay I dare you to Kiss Ava." Sam said with a bigger smirk okay after that i'm going to get him back even if I do like Ava I just really want to get him back. Then Ava and I kissed and it was a really good one too. Then we pulled away.

"Okay can I please take the last turn?" I asked everyone and they all said yes. "okay Sam Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"I pick dare." He said nice choice now let's see you do this. "I dare you to go upto Diamond and tell her how you feel but don't kiss her unless she shows you a secret place of hers." I said while pointing were she should be then he went and we all watched.

Diamonds P.O.V

I hope the game is over right now i'm getting bored. I thought to my self. Just then Sam came up to me and sat next to me.

"Hey Diamond I have a crush on you and I would really like it if you and I could be come Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Sam asked and I blushed so much my face turned red. "Yes I will become you're girlfriend." I said with a red face. Then we hugged It looks like Peter and Nick both made this happen I'm so happy right now.

"There's school tomorrow I think we all should go and retire for the night." I said and he agreed then everyone went to sleep.

The next day at lunch.

I already saved Peter again with the locker thing again now Sam and I are under a tree. Holding hands while looking up to the sky.

"Sam I want to bring you somewhere we're nob knows of." I said. "And when would you like to go to that place?" Sam asked "How about after school today?" I said and he happily agreed.

Then the school day ended with a bell.

After school walking in a forest.

"So how much further is this place you wanted to show me Diamond." Sam asked while holding my hand. " not far now it's just a little big more." I said.

Then after a few more steps the sownd of a water fall came into hearing. Then we went to the sound and It was a perfect place you could hear the birds singing and you could see the different colour flowers and the water fall running down.

"Well here we are Sam this is the place I wanted to show you." I said with a scale smile (still don't know how to do a real smile) "Diamond it's beautiful here how did you find this place?" Sam asked. "I have known of this place before Tony found me and took me in." I said

Then Sam placed his hand on my chin and made me face him, So when I faced his he put his lips on mine and started kissing me then I started kissing back. Then he put his arms around me and I put my arms around his neck. Then he bit under neath my lip with made me mone and I aloud him into my mouth. Then he started feeling inside my mouth then, both our toungs we're having a battle. Then Sam picked me up and my hands went into his hair.

Then after a while we had to stop to chat he our breath then after we we got our breath back we started doing it again but I let him into my mouth with out him asking me. Then we both hit a tree but we didn't care we just kept on kissing.

Just then both of our coms started to ring but we didn't here it because of the water fall. Just then we both got a electric shock and we stoped kissing and I answered my com.

"Finally one of you both pick up." Nick says "Sorry Nick but we couldn't here the coms there were to many other loud sound around us." I said "So Sam's their with you." Ava said "Yeah..." I said but just then Sam and I saw the water get electric around it. "Guys are you okay." Peter asked but I cut the signal on both coms and Sam and I flew up and we went back to town. quicker then the Flash.

Then both of us put or masks on and our outfit changed. Then the others came down. Then the battle started but Peter was not to be seen so we started to fight the electric person.

After a while Spider-man came the the fight in the Iron Spider prototype. The real one was in my room.

"hey guys look i'm in a new suit Tony made me, Isn't it cool?" Peter askes "No, not really because you are wearing the prodotype one." I said to him. "oh I. though that this i was the real one." Peter said "well it's not." I said with my arms crossed.

After a while of fighting and listening to spider man talk about his suit he then said something that got on my nerves.

"Diamond can you please let me have the real one and not this prototype one?" Spider man said while walking backwards looking at me. "Sorry but no, and no because you're not ready for the suit and the suit is not ready yet." I said to him while crossing my arms.

Then I put a bracelet on my arm and told the prototype to get back into the bracelet and the suit did so now spider man was in his normal outfit. But he managed to get my bracelet and he put it on and got the suit back on him then the broke the bracelet.

"wow rude you don't just go and brake other peoples things you know." I said then I made wings appear then I flew away back to the waterfall in the forest.

After a while Nova came to the forest and sat next to me while hugging me.

After a while of hugging we both got up and Nova took his helmet off and took my mask on to of my head a pushed a button and it turned into a hair clip.

Then Sam got closer to me and put his hands on the side of my body and we both started kissing and we both let each other into each other's mouths very quickly. Then my arms went around the back of sam's neack, and we both removed every space between both of us so it was only our body's pushed together.

After a while of stopping every now and then we were still going but then Peter, Harry and MJ were walking though the forest. So when I hurd them all come closer Sam and I stoped kissing and sat down and talked about the future.

Just then Peter and the two other came to were we were and they stoped when they saw us.

"Are you both dating!" shouted MJ while coming closer to both of us. "yeah we are. Why?" asked Sam while I just sat their quietly.

After a while of telling MJ how we started dating and other things but we never told her that we made out in this place.

-Time Skip-


	6. Chaptersix

Chapter six

-The Next day-

-Diamond's P.O.V-

I just woke up a few hours ago because I couldn't sleep so I decided to carry on building the iron spider. Their is no school today but their was meant to be. Right now I am in the building room trying to finish this suit but It's slightly hard to build because I don't have spider man's measurements to I have to base it off of the prototype that he was wearing. Also with this outfit I have to make it turn into a bag to you can carry it around.

Okay this is a part that I need no noice because this is the part I need to do very cearfuly.

Just then Nick and Peter's team came in.

"Diamond how's the Iron spider coming along?" asks Nick. "Harder then it looks." I said while trying to put some wires in carefully. "Why word it be hard it is for me." Said Peter in a cocky tone. "Because I have to put the wires in this suit with out being able to see where i'm putting them, I just have to make sure that I don't get hurt or stung by it." I said while trying to get the wire into the slot."So Dimond were are the blueprints so I can see what it's capable of doing." Said Nick with his arms crossed. "Got it. Oh it's on the table I still haven't added the weapons or the spider legs yet." I said while getting the wires in and pointing to were the blue prints are. "okay thanks." Said Nick while walking to to the blue prints and he sat down and started reading the blueprint. Then his eye went big because of how many weapons and that it could turn into a iron bag and that their was so many wires in it but It never ran on electric and it didn't run on battery it only ran if someone nice and not evil would go inside of the suit.

"This looks really hard to make." said Peter with some fingers on his chin. "I know that's why I need quiet." I said while trying to think of how to get a transmission into it so you can still hear the plan while you're really far way.

"Okay so you guys know how I said that their is no school this morning?" Said Nick which his hands crossed. "yeah." Said Sam with his hands on his hips. "Well there is school in five minutes so all of you get ready and go." said Nick with a face said hot I can now get rid of them.

After getting ready diamond is wearing the outfit that's in the picture to the beginning. And if you are lazy to go back to the top I will just tell you. She is wearing a red and black bow with a red and black top with no sleeves and she is wearing red and black shorts. so she is only wearing red and black.

-At school at lunch battle with Venom-

-Third P.O.V-

Sorry i'm lazy and I wasn't bothered to do much also I am now not following the time line because this is my verson of the story sorry.

-Wright now Flash is trying to control the Venom-

After a while the Venom gets stuck into Flash'es skin then Flash actually controlles the Venom.

Then the day was normal from then. Then after the day ended Peter dressed up as spider man asked Flash to go to the flying ship to see if we could get the venom out of him.

-at the lab in the ship-

After a while of trying to get the venom out it didn't work it was stuck in side him so anything he did it didn't work.

Then Nick asked Flash if he wanted to help spider man and his team to help them save the world and of course Flash said yes so then Nick told Spider man to train Flash until he is ready.

-at the training room-

"okay so you ready to train Flash?" asked Spider man. "yeah I am, but after the training can I get a hero name?" Said Flash with a question at the end. "sure we'll see." Said Spider man. "okay you guys ready to train yet or are you going to talk?" Said Nick with a mad tone of voice. Then the two spiders said yes and they started training.

After a while of training they finished and Flash went to go and meat the team.

(don't forget this is my version so i'm changeing it okay good hope you under stand :) If not it's not my fault)

-Diamond's P.O.V-

"Okay well you have proven to me that you can be in the team well done." Said Nick. "Thank you Nick." Said Flash. "Okay and Flash you're hero name will be Anti-Venom okay?" Said Nick with his arms crossed. "That's fine with me." Said Flash. "Okay guys since you guys already know who Flash is it's only fair then Flash knows who you are." Said Nick while looking at the rest of us. "Okay White tiger you first." Said Nick while pointing at Ava. Then Ava took of her mask. "Welcome to the team Flash." Ava said while shaking his hand. "okay next Iron Fist." Nick said while pointing at Danny. Then Danny took his things that were covering his face off. "Hey i'm Danny and welcome." Said Danny with a smile and shaking Flash's hand. "okay next Nova." Said Nick while pointing at Sam. Then Sam took of his helmet. "Hey i'm Sam and welcome I hope you will like it here but don't steal my girl friend black wings." Said Sam while shaking Flashes hand. "okay next up Power Man." Said Nick while pointing at power man. Then Power man. Then power man took off his sun glasses. "hey I'm Luke welcome to the team." Luke said while asking Flashes hand. "okay now Spider man." Nick said with a smirk on his face. "okay you won't really be feeling the same after you find out who I am but I am the one you keep putting inside a locker at school." Said Spider man while taking off his mask. "Parker Peter Parker I am so sorry I didn't know that you were Spider man i am so sorry I promise I won't bully you in school again." Said Flash while in a sad and shocked expression. "It's fine Flash." Said Peter. "Okay so um... Who is Black wings?" Asked Flash. "Black Wings can you please come here for a few to show who you are to Flash." asked Nick while looking to the hall. Then I just came under three seconds. "well done Black wings you are getting quicker." Said Nick. "Thank you." I said and then I turned my attention to Flash. "So who are you?" asked Flash. "well I'm the one who always made a football fly at you when you were bullying Peter and I'm the girl one the first day at school you were blushing and I finished my work quicker then the teacher thought." I said with a smirk. "You mean you're Diamond." Said Flash. "Ding ding ding give this boy a prize." I said in a sarcastic voice and taking my mask off. And then after a took my mask off Flash was smiling.

After a while of Flash getting to know us better Nick came back to us telling us that we have a mission to do and Flash was exited so then we went to go and fight. And Spider man went into the ion spider prototype to get use to it.

And the battle was with the goblin. Oh happy day I thought sarcasticlly. Then after a while of battleing almost everyone got tires but me because i'm not human.

So then I walked up to the goblin with a smile and then I stoped infront of him then I put my hand up and did a spell to make him go into pain and then he was in pain and he ran away or flew away.

Then I walked back to the team.

"you guys need to train more." I said with my arms crossed. "well you can't blame us you were first in the avengers so it's not really our fault." Said Peter while getting of the ground.

Then we all went back to the ship.

-At the ship-

"well im going to carry on working with the suit you guys go rest." I said before I ran straight to the suit. "what dose she mean by suit?" asks Flash with a confused face. "Oh you know the suit Peter was wearing for the battle today." asked Sam "yeah what about it." Said Flash with a confused face. "well Spider man was wearing a prodotype made by Diamond and right now Diamond is making the real one." said Luke. "okay makes sense but don't you guys think she should rest she did just go to school then have a battle and now she is doing the suit don't you guys think she should rest a little."asked Flash. "yeah she should but well she never gets tired for some reason she looks tired but she isn't tired at all." said Sam before he went to his room to sleep. And then after a while the others also went to their rooms to go to sleep for a little before food would be ready.

-After a while third person P.O.V.-

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Yelled Diamond so the others could hear. And then she walked away to go and carry on working on the suit. And then all of the people on the ship came to the big table and started eating the food Diamond made she also made everyone's favourite food. "so who made this this is so good." Asked Flash while taking a drink after. "Diamond did." Said Nick after he finished eating. "wow I never knew she could cook and she cooked everyone's favourite." Said Flash in shock and then started eating and then stopped again. "so we're is Diamond now?" Asked Flash while looking at Nick. "oh Diamond said that she wasn't hungry and went back to work on the Iron Spider." Said Nick. "oh okay." Said Flash and then he started to eat again.

After a while of them eating they all went to their rooms to go to sleep again.

(Okay I am sorry for this but because I am really lazy I am going to do a time skip and but the Iron Suit is not finished yet okay.-

\- Time Skip five days have past now.-


	7. Chapterseven

Chapter seven

-Time skip five days- -Diamond's P.O.V-

The suit is not finished and right now they are all in school in the morning first lesson.

First lesson.

"Okay Students today we have a new student would you like to come in and introduce you're self to the class?" asked the teacher. Then the student walked in. "Hi their my name is Amadeus Cho." said Amadeus. "Okay you can sit at the back next to Diamond," said the teacher

(I forgot all the teachers names sorry. Also i'm to lazy to watch it all again.)

Then Amadeus walked up to the back and sat down.

"okay class let's start the lesson *The teacher explains what they have to do* okay also Diamond I'm giving you a harder work paper because you always finish to quickly." Said the teacher.

Then the teacher gave everyone their paper. And everyone waited for him to go to the front and sit down. Then after he sat down everyone started working and like normal this happened. "I'm done." I said with a smirk on my face. Then I walked up to the front I could see that the new student was watching me. Then I gave my paper to the teacher and he marked it all correct. "okay good to see that it's all correct again why don't you go and sit down and if someone asks you for help why don't you help them okay?" Said the teacher with a question in the end and then he sat back down, and I went to my seat. "Hay Diamond can you please give me the answers because I am really not bothers to do work." Asked Amadeus. "sure." I said while then I told him all the answers quietly so nobody else could here me say them. "Thanks Diamond." Said Amadeus then he went to the front of the class and the teacher marked them all correct.

Then the bell went for second lesson. But I'm lazy so...

TIME SKIP TO LUNCH!

Diamond is with Harry, MJ and Spider man's team or I should say Peter's team and Flash. And then Amadeus came. "ahh look who it is it's the one I beat in science when we were younger ahh good times." Said Amadeus while smirking. "oh and thanks again for the answers in first lesson." Said Amadeus with a smile. "oh it's no problem." I said while looking at him.

Just then the wall blew up and some venom came with the goblin. Also Peter did bring the Iron spider outfit but didn't want to wear it for a school battle.

Also I jumped out of the window and put my mask on and my outfit changed.

Then I walked up to the hole and started fighting then I kicked them all from the back to get their attention and I did. Then I made them all come outside to have more room. Then the rest of the team joined and we startsd fighting just then the Iron Spider came.

And he or she started to help us defeat them we all maned to kill Venom but the Goblin got away again. Then all of us went onto a roof and turned to the Iron Spider prototype.

"Lissen guys I know I know I shouldn't have taken this spider suit with out asking but I wanted to help." Said the person in side the suit it sounded like a boy. "Spider man I think this person is better then you in the suit you make a mess when you're in the suit and the person in the suit knew how to control it and knew how to get the weapons out." I said while looking at the Iron Spoder prototype. "I know not even I knew how to do that so who are you kid?" asked Spider man. Then the suit opened and out came Amadeus. "Amadeus!" Said Spider man in shock just then Spider man and his friends, me and Amadeus and the suit got teleported to the ship. And Diamond ran off to go somewhere.

Then Nick just came out of the shadows. "Okay Spider man I want you to let Amadeus in you're team as the new Iron spider because we all know how bad you are spider man at being the Iron spider and how good Amadeus is at being the Iron spider." Said Nick with straight face and looking at spider man. "Fine he can be in our team." Said spider man. "okay welcome to the team Amadeus." Said Nick while shaking Amadeus hand.

"okay now introduce you're self's starting with Spider man." said Nick. "Okay well you might now like me being the team captain because you have already beaten me in being the Iron spider and you have beaten me in science." Sap is Spider man while taking for his mask. "It's me Peter." Peter said while looking at Amadeus. And Amadeus was shocked but fine with Peter being the leader of the team so he just nodded. "Okay next Power man." Nick said while pointing at power man. Then power Man took of his dark glasses. "Hi i'm Luke welcome to the team." Said Luke while shaking his hand. "Okay next White Tiger." Said Nick. Then White Tiger took off her mask. "Hi i'm Ava I hope you will enjoy fighting with us." Said Ava while shaking his hand. "okay next is Iron fist." Said Nick while pointing to Iron fist. Then Iron fist took forever the what ever it's called from his head. "Hey my name is Danny and welcome." Said Danny while shaking his hand. "okay next is Nova." Then Nova took his helmet off his head. "Hi i'm Sam and welcome to the ship. But what ever you do not try and and take my girlfriend Black wings away from me." said Sam while shaking his hand. "okay next is Anti-Venom." Said Nick while pointing at Anti-Venom. Then The venom went from his head. "Hi the names Flash." Said Flash with a grin. "So um... who's the other girl?" asked Amadeus. "And she is the last one Black Wings can you come here." said Nick while starting the timer and I ran down the hall quicker then last time. "Well dome Black Wings two seconds quicker." said Nick. "that's good i'm getting quicker." I said. "Amadeus this is Black Wings, Black Wings please show him who you really are." Said Nick and then I took off my mask and my outfit changed into the one in the picture in the top of the page.

If you don't want to go back to the top this is what it looks like. A black and red dress and her hair in to pig tails being held by a black and red ribbon.

"Nice to see you again Amadeus." I said with a smirk. "yeah you to Diamond." Amadeus said. "Okay everyone you should all go and sleep now the school has ended." Said Nick then he walked away then Peter and the others walked away apart from Amadeus and I.

"Amadeus because you are going to be the new Iron Spider I will have to tell you that the suit you were wearing was a prototype I made." I said while looking at him. "really I could have believed that that was the real one." He said. "Follow me if you want to see the real one." I said while walking away and he followed me.

When we got their I turned the light on and removed the white blanket that was covering it. "well this is what it looks like so far." I said while turning around to look at him. " It's not finished is it." He said with his arms crossed. I sighed "no not yet." I said. "why don't I help you build it?" He asked. "why not it is going to be you're suit." I said with a smile. "okay were's the blueprint?" he asked and I pointed the the table. Then when he looked at the prints his eyes widened. "this is going to take a long time." he said. "yes I know but first I am going to need to know you're measurements to the incide of the suit so it will fit you." I said with my arms crossed.

And then he said what his hight was and I fixed incide on the suit to fit him. "okay get into the suit to make sure it fully fits." I said and then he did just that. "so dose it fit?" I asked and he said yes It dose for him and then he got out of the suit.

"Okay well now that the suit it self is done we will have to get the rockets from the hands to work." I said and he nodedd.

Then he was working with one side of the suit and I was working with the other side of the suit. Then after I managed to get the rocket and the hand shooter in place and did all the wire to make sure that it was connected. And then he finished his side of the suit with the rocket and the hand shooter and wireing them into the suit. Then he got in to test it and they worked and then he got out.

"Okay next will be to make the weapons but I will do that tomorrow because this is no school." I said and then we went to his room.

Okay now that he is gone I lied about making them tomorrow I just told i'm that because he looked and I wanted to be alone to build the weapons.

-After a while it is now one in the morning-

Okay I have made nine different weapons because the hands are technically a weapon. Okay now to get them inside or the suit.

After getting all nine weapons into the suit and wireing them I made sure that they could come out fine and go back in fine and I also made sure that they never ran out of ammo.

And then I thought I would leave it for the rest of the day so I put the cover back over it and I put the blueprint away and then I turned the light off, then I walked to my room.

Then when I got into my room I turned my light on that was next to my bed and then I hurd my door open so I quickly turned it into a normal room with a bed and no symbols on the walls or floor. And then I sat on my bed. I noticed that Sam was the one who came in and locked the door behind him and he walked up to me.

Then because everyone in the ship was in a deep sleep and my walls were sound proof walls so nobody could here wat was going on inside the room if you were walking past and you couldn't here anyone from the inside. Also their was no cameras in my room but their was in the others rooms.

please skip if you don't want kissing.

Them Sam came closer and closer to me and he was wide awake, and then he hugged me and I hugged back and then he lifted he up and we started kissing and then we broke apart and we both fell onto the bed. And Sam was on top of me and then he started kissing my neck bone to find my sweet spot. And when he did I let out a little sound and then that told him that he found it so then he kept kissing their and it left a purple mark but it was easy to cover up with make up.

Then he carried on kissing and his leg was rubbing against my legs sweet spot which also made me mown. And then he big under my lip and my mouth opened to let him in and then we were kissing our toungs were moving together. Then after a few hours we stopped and we were out of breath and then Sam fell a sleep on my bed so then I was awake the hole night because I don't sleep.


	8. Chaptereight

Chapter eight

The next morning.

Then when the morning came Sam woke up next to me and then we both kissed each other on the lips and then Sam went back to his room. Then I made my room go back to normal with out a bed and with symbols on the walls and floor.

Then I got to my mirror and put make up on the hiccy so nobody could see it, then I changed my outfit and went to the Iron suit.

When I got to the Iron suit their wasn't much I had to do. All I had to do was paint it, add speakers and a microphone, get the legs on then make it be able to turn into a bag.

Then after a while I finally got the speakers and microphone in. And the legs on and I made sure that the weapons could still come out, then I made sure that it could turn into a bag and then I painted it and added a few more wires and then it was done.

Then after a while I left it alone the. I came back to it and polished it and made sure the paint could not come of and it could not get dirty or rusty.

Then I told Nick that the suit was ready and their was a sheet over it so nobody could see it just yet.

"I can't wait to see what the suit is going to look like." Said Amadeus in a very exited voice. "Nether can I. Said Peter . "Okay so let's all count down from five." I said while getting ready to pull the sheet of.

Then everyone counted from five. Then after the reached zero I took the sheet off and everyone was amazed by the suit.

What everyone saw:

Then we went on a mission.

Then after we came back. It carried on like this.

Every night Same and I would make out.

Every morning we did some random things as a team like walking to school or just hanging out.

Sometimes on missions I would be the leader and sometimes Peter would be the leader.

The after we graduated I became a Singer and dancer so I was now a demon pop star and a superhero in a team.

Then Peter and Ava got married and so did Sam and I also got married. And Sam turned into a full time guardian of the galaxy but he did still went with Peter and the team to do things. And I turned into a avenger but I still do things with Peters team.

I also told Sam that I was a demon and he didn't care he still loved me and I still loved him.

I really have no idea what I would do if I never met them.

The end


End file.
